WARMTH
by kRieZt
Summary: sebuah percakapan sederhana antara Ishida Mitsunari dan Tokugawa Ieyasu yang tengah merasa lelah melewati berbagai macam aktifitas kenegaraan. mereka berusaha mencari kehangatan di tengah badai yang menderu. slightly shounen-ai, ieyasu/mitsunari pairing. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**WARMTH**

Cast : Ishida Mitsunari, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Shima Sakon

Rating : K/K+

Genre : General, romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : hint hint hint shounen-ai! OOC, typos, don't like don' read!

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur Odawara malam itu…

Tidak disangka akan ada hujan badai yang menerpa istana besar di wilayah Kanto itu. Cuaca siang hari tadi panas terik, kemudian berganti dengan kumpulan awan gelap dan petir di sore hari. Malam ini, bahkan semua jalanan di komplek istana terlihat kosong dari aktifitas penjagaan. Ishida Mitsunari pun menarik diri dari pos penjagaannya karena dia mendapat perintah demikian dari Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

Kembali ke kamarnya, panglima perang Toyotomi itu berganti pakaian dengan setelan yukata dan hakama, dilapisi dengan rompi ungu kesayangannya. Dia duduk bersimpuh di depan meja bacanya. Beberapa gulungan berkas administrasi kerajaan dibaca dan dipelajarinya, termasuk strategi perang yang ditulis oleh Takenaka Hanbei. Dua batang lilin menjadi teman bacanya di kamar. Lama-lama dia merasa bosan karena matanya lelah. Buku-bukunya dirapikan dan dikembalikan ke rak. Dia mematikan lilin dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mitsunari-sama, otsukare!"

Ketika dia hendak berjalan di koridor kamarnya, dia disapa oleh orang kepercayaannya. Shima Sakon sangat bersemangat bertemu dengan tuannya. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian perangnya, tetesan air hutan tampak membasahi kepala dan wajahnya. "Saya tadi mencari Anda di pos penjagaan. Rupanya Anda sudah kembali ke sini," katanya.

"Kau tidak dengar Hideyoshi-sama menyuruh beberapa orang untuk kembali ke dalam istana karena cuaca buruk? Malah mencariku di pos penjagaan," balas Mitsunari ketus.

Sakon menjawab tersipu, "Maafkan saya, Mitsunari-sama. Karena saya sejak tadi siang berjaga di benteng terluar, saya tidak sempat ke mana-mana."

"Bagaimana situasi di luar?"

"Semuanya aman terkendali. Masyarakat beraktifitas seperti biasa. Oh, ada seorang pedagang yang sengaja mampir ke pos terluar dan mengirimkan makanan ringan untuk kami! Tunggu sebentar, rasanya saya bawa di saku…" Sakon merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mendapati kantong plastik kecil berisi kepingan kue beras. Namun rupanya sudah tidak lagi utuh. Sakon kecewa dan melempar pandangan meminta maaf kepada tuannya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berkata, "Saya bermaksud membaginya kepada Anda. Tapi tidak disangka kalau sudah hancur seperti ini. Apakah Anda menginginkan yang masih baru? Saya bisa—"

"Berikan padaku," kata Mitsunari singkat.

"Eh? Tapi ini sudah rusak—"

"Kau dengar kata-kataku kan?" potongnya sekali lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menyuruh Sakon meletakkan kue beras yang sudah hancur tadi ke telapaknya.

Sedikit sangsi, akhirnya laki-laki berambut merah cokelat itu menurutinya. Sekantong plastik berisi 4 keping kue beras diberikan kepadanya. Dia membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan memohon maaf sekali lagi. Mitsunari menghela nafas dan berkata, "Mau sampai kapan kau basah-basahan seperti itu, hah? Cepat kembali ke tempatmu! Keringkan tubuhmu dan ganti baju!"

"Ha—hai'! Err…Anda sendiri mau ke mana? Apa Anda ingin makan malam? Kita bisa pergi ke ruang makan bersama-sama jika Anda berkenan menunggu saya berganti pakaian."

Mitsunari menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku makan nanti saja. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di istana. Udara dingin membuatku tidak nyaman berada di kamar."

"Saya akan menemui Anda jika makan malam sudah siap. Saya akan beri tahu Gyobu-san juga nanti."

Sakon berlari menghilang di ujung koridor. Mitsunari meneruskan langkahnya dan tiba di balkon yang menghadap ke taman istana. Dia berhenti di sana, meneroboskan pandangannya ke langit gelap lewat tetesan deras air hujan. Angin dingin menerpa wajah dan rambut peraknya. Sejenak dia ingin pergi saja, namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sana. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan bersandar pada pagar balkon. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kantong plastik berisi kue beras dari lipatan yukatanya.

"Semoga masih enak," dan dia mengeluarkan satu retakan kepingan kue kemudian dimakannya. "Yah, lumayan. Walau sudah hancur."

"Makan sendirian, tidak bagi-bagi. Kau sungguh tidak asyik, Mitsunari," suara seseorang membuyarkan kesendiriannya.

Merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu, Mitsunari lantas buang muka dan meneruskan makannya. Dia berkata ketus, "Ini diberikan untukku, dan aku tidak punya niatan membaginya denganmu, Ieyasu."

Tokugawa Ieyasu tertawa mendengarnya. Dia menghampiri Mitsunari dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Namun laki-laki berambut perak itu malah menjauhinya dan berkata, "Kau masih basah! Jangan dekat-dekat! Apa yang kau pikirkan masuk ke istana dalam kondisi basah kuyup begini, hah?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari tugas berjaga di benteng timur. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hujannya sangat deras dan aku tidak membawa payung," balas Ieyasu sambil menepis air di pundaknya.

"Tsk! Paling tidak keringkan kakimu sebelum masuk ke istana! Para pekerja sudah susah payah membersihkan lantai, malah kau kotori dengan alas kakimu yang masih berlumpur. Hideyoshi-sama sudah berbaik hati memberikan tempat tinggal yang layak untuk kau dan aku. Hargailah kebaikannya dengan tetap menjaga kebersihannya!"

Sekali lagi laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kekar itu tertawa dan berkata, "Ya ya, nanti aku yang bersihkan. Aku juga tidak mau masuk ke kamar sebelum aku kering. Kebetulan ada kau di sini, jadi aku tidak sendirian. Hehe…"

Mitsunari menghela nafas dan berkata, "Nanti malah masuk angin kalau bajunya mengering di tubuhmu! Seorang jenderal tidak boleh sakit! Semua pemimpin pasukan Toyotomi harus menjaga kesehatannya. Kau lengah sedikit saja bisa membahayakan kesehatanmu, bahkan nyawamu, Ieyasu!"

Alih-alih mendengarkan, Ieyasu memilih tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap berdiri di samping Mitsunari dan membelakangi pemandangan taman. Punggungnya bersandar pada pagar balkon. Kepalanya menengadah dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau sungguh perhatian," gumamnya. Kemudian dia merosot turun ke lantai dan duduk di sana. Satu kaki diangkat untuk menopang kepalanya.

Keheningan meliputi mereka sejenak, kemudian Ieyasu berkata, "Bagaimana hari ini, Mitsunari? Kau berjaga di benteng barat. Apa semuanya aman?"

"Selama aku masih hidup, Istana Odawara akan selalu terjaga keamanannya," jawab Mitsunari tegas. "Musuh sebanyak apa pun takkan kubiarkan merusak kedamaian di dalamnya. Di istana ini, Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama membangun kekuatan dan impian mereka. Tugas kita adalah mendukung mereka dari segala hal yang paling kecil sekali pun, termasuk keamanan istana ini."

"Membangun kekuatan, membangun impian," gumam Ieyasu menirukan kata-kata Mitsunari. "Kita pun melakukan hal yang sama kan? Di sini kita membangun segala macam impian."

"Impianku hanya satu, yaitu menjadi yang terbaik untuk Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama."

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkannya, Mitsunari?"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku masih merasa kurang. Aku belum melakukan banyak hal untuk mereka. Menuruti segala perintah mereka belum cukup untuk membayar kebaikan hati mereka."

"Tapi bagiku, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau boleh bilang tidak percaya padaku, Mitsunari. Jujur kukatakan, kau adalah jenderal yang sangat mengagumkan."

Kepala Ieyasu menengadah dan menatap Mitsunari yang berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tidak menatapnya balik, dan Ieyasu tidak peduli. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau seorang pemberani. Kau memerangi musuh tanpa ampun. Kau mengemban amanah dengan sepenuh hati. Semua orang—bukan, bahkan aku pun mengagumimu, Mitsunari."

Kedua mata hijau kekuningan Mitsunari terpejam selagi dia menghela nafas. Dia berkata, "Hideyoshi-sama menaruh harapan besar di pundakmu juga, Ieyasu. Kau juga seorang jenderal hebat, walau kadang tidak sejalan dengan pemikiranku."

"Oh ya? Apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

Sesaat Mitsunari melirik kepada Ieyasu yang duduk di dekat kakinya. Kemudian dia kembali memandang langit gelap dan berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terlalu baik pada orang. Bahkan pada musuh pun, kau masih mengampuni mereka."

"Hey, Mitsunari. Mereka prajurit, bukan binatang gembala. Mereka manusia, punya hati nurani juga. Jika kita bisa menyampaikan cita-cita kepemimpinan Hideyoshi-kou dengan baik kepada mereka, aku yakin tidak perlu ada peperangan dan pertumpahan darah. Kita hanya perlu berdiplomasi, berbicara baik-baik."

"Tapi caramu itu malah menyeretmu di lubangmu sendiri, Ieyasu! Yang namanya musuh, harus dilenyapkan. Tidak peduli berapa jumlahnya, sekuat apa senjata mereka. Jika tujuan mereka adalah untuk menghalangi jalan Hideyoshi-sama mencapai kemenangan, aku tak segan-segan akan menyingkirkan mereka!"

Ieyasu terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Mitsunari barusan. Memang benar, beberapa kali terjadi demikian. Ieyasu sudah berusaha mengajak bicara satu pihak musuh supaya mau bergabung dengan pasukan Toyotomi. Tetapi dia malah kena batunya. Musuhnya malah berbalik melawannya. "Meski demikian, aku tidak menyerah," katanya. "Aku tidak berperang sendirian. Aku bukan satu-satunya pemimpin pasukan Toyotomi saat itu. Kau ada di sana, melengkapi barisanku, Mitsunari."

"Hmph! Ibarat kata, kau mengotori rumah, dan aku yang membersihkan. Kau merusak rencana Hideyoshi-sama, dan aku yang berusaha meluruskan," tukas Mitsunari. "Seandainya kau mengikuti cara Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama dalam menaklukan musuh, kekacauan macam itu bisa dihindarkan."

Giliran Ieyasu yang menghela nafas dan mengalah. Keheningan meliputi mereka sekali lagi. Suara hujan deras menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan. Berdebat dengan Mitsunari tidak akan ada habisnya. Mitsunari selalu teguh pada pendiriannya, jujur pada kata-katanya. Di hati dan pikirannya sudah tertanam bahwa Hideyoshi adalah kebenaran mutlak. Kesalahan terjadi apabila dia keluar dari jalur yang sudah ditentukan. Bahkan jenderal berhati dingin itu bisa menghukum dirinya sendiri jika dia berbuat kesalahan.

Ikuti pimpinan jika ingin selamat…

Penuhi perintahnya dan jauhi larangannya…

"Yang penting kau tidak mati," ucap Mitsunari kemudian. "Kau ada di sana, kau tidak mati. Kau masih kembali ke istana ini, Ieyasu."

"Aku tidak berencana untuk mati karena kebodohanku, hehehe…" balas Ieyasu terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bilang caramu itu bodoh. Musuh kitalah yang bodoh. Caramu sudah benar menyampaikan cita-cita kepemimpinan Hideyoshi-sama. Sayangnya, mereka hanya perlu bukti kekuatan. Kau yang berbicara, aku yang membuktikan. Itulah tujuan Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama menyatukan kita dalam sebuah barisan."

Ieyasu tersenyum pahit mendengar ini. Kenyataannya kadang tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Ieyasu sedari dulu mengharapkan negeri ini berada dalam damai. Peperangan harus diakhiri. Kejahatan sekeji apa pun harus dimusnahkan. Dia bergabung dengan Toyotomi dengan membawa harapan itu. Sayangnya, sekarang yang dilihatnya justru bertolak belakang. Toyotomi menggencarkan perang di mana-mana, melebarkan jajahan seluas bumi hingga menembus langit.

Sampai kapan…?

Sampai bendera Toyotomi berkibar di seluruh penjuru negeri?

Berapa banyak nyawa yang harus dikorbankan demi mencapai cita-cita itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Ieyasu kemudian dan di dengar oleh Mitsunari. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Apa maksudmu, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari yang kini menatapnya.

Senyum pahit itu tergambar lagi di wajah Ieyasu. Dia berkata, "Di satu sisi, jiwa ini memprotes. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa senang."

Mata cokelat Ieyasu bertemu dengan mata hijau kekuningan Mitsunari. Keduanya saling tatap sebentar sebelum kemudian Ieyasu berkata, "Aku tenang di dekatmu, Mitsunari."

"Bicara yang jelas, bisa kan?"

"Apakah tidak cukup jelas untukmu? Menanggapi kata-katamu tadi, aku jadi menyadari bahwa kita ini saling melengkapi. Maukah kau memaafkanku karena sudah sering merepotkanmu, Mitsunari? Aku sering melakukan kesalahan, dan kau yang berusaha meluruskannya. Aku tahu itu berat bagimu. Tetapi aku salut kau tidak sedikit pun merasa kerepotan."

"Kau bicara begitu seperti bukan Tokugawa Ieyasu yang kukenal," balas Mitsunari sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tugasku melengkapimu, dan tugasmu juga melengkapiku. Tidak ada gunanya merendah macam ini."

"Mitsunari…"

Ieyasu melihat tangan Mitsunari terbuka di dekatnya. Tanpa ragu, dia meraihnya. Mitsunari tidak menolaknya. Jari-jari mereka bertautan lembut. Ieyasu terkejut mengetahui jari-jari Mitsunari yang dingin. Padahal dia sendiri masih mengenakan sarung tangannya.

"Kau lelah, Mitsunari?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Lelah kenapa?"

"Dengan peperangan ini."

"Apa kau sudah lelah, Ieyasu?" giliran Mitsunari bertanya hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan bohong. Aku lelah, sungguh…"

"Mengapa tidak beristirahat? Malah membiarkan dirimu kedinginan dan kebasahan seperti ini."

Ieyasu tertawa dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya lelah…"

"Hujan sudah mulai reda. Lihatlah, Ieyasu…"

Satu tangan Mitsunari yang terbebas terjulur dan membiarkannya terkena rintik hujan. Badai sudah berhenti. Hujan mulai mereda. Tidak ada lagi angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ieyasu kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya yang tadi terjulur diraih oleh Ieyasu dan digenggamnya erat. "Tanganmu dingin," katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Mitsunari. "Hanya lelah…"

"Istirahatlah," Ieyasu sambil mendengus tertawa mendengar jawaban yang sama dari Mitsunari.

"Sakon menungguku makan malam. Gyobu juga. Kau mau ikut?"

"Temani aku berganti pakaian dulu, bagaimana? Setelah ini kita ke ruang makan sama-sama."

Mitsunari melepas tangannya yang digenggam Ieyasu. Kemudian dia menjulurkannya ke ujung rambut Ieyasu yang jatuh di depan keningnya, menepis tetesan air dengan ujung jarinya. "Jangan lama-lama, mengerti?"

Ketika kedua jenderal muda itu beranjak meninggalkan beranda balkon, hujan pun berhenti. Langit kembali terang. Bintang-bintang berkelip. Bulan pun keluar dari balik awan kelabu. Udara dingin berangsur menjadi hangat.

Semoga bisa menghangatkan hati kedua jenderal Toyotomi yang sedang dilanda kelelahan…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : halo minna-sama! Kali ini saya menghadirkan pairing ieyasu/mitsunari untuk dijadikan fanfic. para shipper iemitsu, mari merapat! Silakan mampir ke kolom review untuk komentar dan saran, jika berkenan lho. Gak juga gak masalah. Yang pasti, makasih banget udah mau mampir ke fanfic ini ^^/


End file.
